Patch - 2019.03.18
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind 1st Opening Theme Song - Fighting Gold (by Coda). ---- *''Mistilteinn E: ''Casting adjusted from "having 0.5 seconds of before casting animation and the skill takes effect instantly after the cast" to "having 0.2 seconds of before casting animation and the skill has a delay of 0.3 seconds before taking effect after the cast" ---- *Item Recipe adjusted from: **Original Recipe: + + 210 Gold = 2900 Gold **New Recipe: + + 920 Gold = 2750 Gold *Item Status adjusted from: **Original Stats: +50 Ability Power | +50 Magic Resist | +10% Cooldown Reduction **New Stats: +50 Ability Power | +40 Magic Resist | +20 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds | +10% Cooldown Reduction *Added new UNIQUE Passive: Every 1% of missing Mana, increases 1% Mana Regeneration. *Adjusted the UNIQUE Active: **Cast range increased from 450 to 500. **Duration of the debuff increased from 1.75 seconds to 2 seconds. **Cooldown reduced from 120 seconds to 90seconds. *Item Recipe adjusted from: **Original Recipe: + + 210 Gold = 1260 Gold **New Recipe: + 600 Gold = 1000 Gold *Item Status adjusted from: **Original Stats: +200 Mana | +25 Ability Power | +5% Cooldown Reduction **New Stats: +200 Mana | +10% Cooldown Reduction *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive - Spell Blade: After using a skill, your next basic attack within 8 seconds deals of your base Attack Damage bonus physical damage. This ability cannot trigger more than once every 1.5 seconds. (Bonus damage from this ability can't critical strike) (The cooldown is calculated after the charge of this ability is used) *Item Recipe adjusted from: **Original Recipe: + + + 228 Gold = 3888 Gold **New Recipe: + + + 300 Gold = 3700 Gold *Item Status adjusted from: **Original Stats: +250 Health | +250 Mana | +30 Attack Damage | +30 Ability Power | +10% Movement Speed | +40% Attack Speed | +20% Critical Strike Chance | +10% Cooldown Reduction **New Stats: +250 Health | +250 Mana | +30 Attack Damage | +8% Movement Speed | +40% Attack Speed | +20% Critical Strike Chance | +10% Cooldown Reduction *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive - Spell Blade: After using a skill, your next basic attack within 8 seconds deals of your base Attack Damage bonus physical damage. This ability cannot trigger more than once every 1.5 seconds. (If the basic attack trigger critical strike, the bonus damage from this ability will also trigger critical strike) (The cooldown is calculated after the charge of this ability is used) *Item Recipe adjusted from: **Original Recipe: + + 340 Gold = 3200 Gold **New Recipe: + + + 715 Gold = 3000 Gold *Item Status adjusted from: **Original Stats: +350 Mana | +110 Ability Power | +10% Cooldown Reduction **New Stats: +350 Mana | +80 Ability Power | +7% Movement Speed | +10% Cooldown Reduction *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive - Spell Blade: After using a skill, your next basic attack within 8 seconds deals 75 + of your Ability Power bonus magic damage. This ability cannot trigger more than once every 1.5 seconds. (The cooldown is calculated after the charge of this ability is used) *Item Status adjusted from: **Original Stats: +40 Armor | +85 Ability Power **New Stats: +40 Armor | +100 Ability Power *Adjusted the UNIQUE Active: The duration of the deformation effect adjusted from 3 seconds to 1.5 ~ 3 seconds (the farther the transformation magic bullet travels before hitting the target, the shorter the duration). *Item Recipe: + + + 1000 Gold = 3400 Gold *Item Status: +350 Mana | +50 Attack Damage | 35% Attack Speed | +20% Cooldown Reduction *Abilities: **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Your basic attacks restore 2% of your missing Mana. **'UNIQUE Passive - Spell Blade: After using a skill, increases your Movement Speed by 10% for 1.5 seconds and your next basic attack within 8 seconds deals of your base Attack Damage bonus physical damage. This ability cannot trigger more than once every 1.5 seconds. (Bonus damage from this ability can't critical strike) (The cooldown is calculated after the charge of this ability is used) ---- '''New Heroes *Hero Card - Giorno Giovanna available for 45 Diamonds on 22nd March 2019 at 6.00 PM. ---- ----